


[Podfic] Grown Men Don't Cry

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: A podfic of TheGriefPolice's story,Grown Men Don't Cry. A little surprise for a great friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGriefPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grown Men Don't Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871794) by [TheGriefPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice). 



Behold, the terrible monstrosity that is my voice! Hopefully it doesn't deter you too much from listening, though!

[ From this link it should download. Sorry that I couldn't host it here, SoundCloud wasn't working and I was having extreme technical difficulties.](https://onedrive.live.com/redir.aspx?cid=270503c3c1a9ce98&resid=270503C3C1A9CE98!276454&parId=270503C3C1A9CE98!253869&authkey=!AMj_etHciHOWVNo)

Happy Birthday! Hope it's a great one!


End file.
